Let Love Be
by MarieHumming
Summary: Rose Weasley has put up with Scorpius Malfoy all these years... but she refuses to be the victim to his crazy games. 'If he wants to play this game, let the games begin'
1. Chapter 1

Let Love Be

Based on the song

'Let Love Be' by Elliott Yamin

Chapter 1

Let the games begin

I lay in the warm soft grass, devouring the sun. My two favorite cousins, Albus and Louis are discussing about how they will spend every minute of every day the next two weeks before term begins. I didn't mind school, I got good grades, I had great friends there, and I am in the top ten hottest girls in Hogwarts, so I got asked out a lot. I guess I was pretty? Most girls and guys said I was but I just disagree.

I had bright red hair, that was just as bushy as my Mums and I hated it. Freckles covered my face and I had brown eyes like my Dad's. I got complimented most on my eyes and that fact I did not disagree with because I particularly liked my eyes. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a 'Thud'. I looked towards the door and saw Albus and Louis on top of something… or someone.

He threw them off like they were nothing. He had white blonde hair that fell in his bright blue eyes. He was gorgeous I must admit but I wasn't attracted to him like all the girls in Hogwarts were. I got up from my spot and walked towards the door.

"Hey there, Rose." He said with his famous smirk. I rolled my eyes. Scorpius Malfoy was a sad excuse for a man. He could get any girl at Hogwarts to fall in love with him with one glance, except me. He has been determined to make me fall in love with him, but I will never let that happen.

"Malfoy…" I say, glaring at him.

"You're looking good today" He said with a wink. Albus and Louis just laugh and playfully push and punch Scorpius on the arm.

"I would say the same but you always look like your slimy, sleazy self." I say looking him up and down before walking inside. The last things I hear are my cousins 'Oh's!' and 'ouch's!' I just smirk to myself and join Dom, Lucy, Molly, and Roxanne in Auntie Ginny's old room.

Auntie Ginny had let us girls decorate the room for our own purpose and we transformed it into our own private hang out. No boy's allowed. I usually came here when Scorpius came to visit. I couldn't stand the prick. He was annoying and way too cocky for any man to be. I sat and talked to the girls before our door flew open.

"Hey, ladies" Scorpius said while the other girls blushed and giggled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, 'My own cousins' I was extremely disappointed in them. Scorpius, Albus, and Louis walked in.

"Can't you three read? It clearly says 'No boy's allowed' what of that do you not understand?" I stand and point at the sign on the door while the girls shoot me death glares.

"Rose you really need to relax…" Scorpius said releasing my pony tail to let it fall, and resting his hands on my hips.

"Loosen up a bit…" He said whispering in my ear. I knee him and let him fall to the ground. The girls gasp and the boys laugh falling to the ground.

"Next time you should think twice before you put your slimy hands on me, Malfoy" I say.

"Rose!" The girls yell at me.

"Don't break anything!" Lucy says running to Scorpius and asking if he's ok. Molly runs downstairs to get ice. Dom is laughing quietly in the corner next to the guys and Roxie has his head in her lap, playing with his hair.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Roxie asks innocently. Roxie was voted number three in top ten hottest girls at Hogwarts, you can see why now.

"Roxanne!" I yell at her and she shrugs. Molly returns with a bag of peas and gently sets them on his groin. She blushes and keeps her hand there for a moment before Scorpius places his hand there, pushing her hand off. He thanks her in a muffled voice and she nods. My cousins were hooked.

"Rose, you're brilliant!" Albus says from the corner still laughing, tears running down his face.

"Dinner!" Gram says downstairs. I walk out of the room with Albus, Louis, and Dom behind me clutching their sides. I smirk and take a seat in my usual spot. It was a rather long table for the whole family to sit, though Gram had no trouble because she would just wave her wand and the table would grow longer, I couldn't wait to get out of school and use magic whenever I wanted but that was two years from now and I didn't know how I was going to wait that long.

The seats went me, Albus on my right, and then Louis, Roxie, Lucy, Molly, Dom, Fred, James, Lily, Hugo, Toire, Teddy, and Granddad at the end, then to his right were Uncle Bill, Auntie Fleur, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Auntie Audrey, Uncle George, Auntie Angelina, Dad and Mum, Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny and finally Grandmamma. I got exhausted just thinking about all that in my head.

Scorpius pulled up a seat in the middle of me and Albus. Looks like he got down the stairs ok, I laughed out loud making many family members look at me questionably. I apologized and smirked at Scorpius before looking back at my plate. Once we finished eating the whole family sat there and talked. Teddy and Victoire were discussing their wedding plans and I smiled and listened… that is until I felt a hand on my thigh.

I looked down to see Malfoy's pale hand on my upper thigh, I was about to smack it off before he moved it up and down, and it felt really good. My breathing got heavier as his hand started moving higher and higher toward my groin. His hand stopped moving and I looked at him trying to figure out his game.

He looked at me and smirked, he knew what I wanted but ignored it. 'Wait! You're giving in!' My mind yelled at me. I pulled his hand off my thigh and looked away. He cracked me. He finally got to me and he knew that. I was screwed. I now knew my weak spot. It was sex. He knew it too. I had never had sex before, only gone to second base with a few guys. I was not going to risk my chances even if the guy's had protection. I was waiting.

Then I pictured it. I was lying on a bed with Scorpius on top. He was whispering things in my ear while his hands traveled around my body. I shook my head and excused myself from the table. Everyone looked at me as I walked outside. The sun was barely setting so I had some light to tell me where I was going.

I walked to the pond by the Burrow. It was far inside the woods by the house, so no one could see me. No one knew of this place, so it was like my own little hideout, to just sit and think. Did I really have thoughts of Scorpius and I having sex? Or at least close to it. I sat there pondering to myself, after a few minutes I convinced myself that I thought of it out of curiosity, not because I had actual feelings for the prick.

I walked back to the Burrow to find the adults in the sitting room by the fire.

"Are you ok sweetie?" My Mum asks and I nod before walking upstairs to our room. I stopped to see the door fully opened and Albus, Louis, and Scorpius inside with all the girls. I walk in avoiding Scorpius' gaze.

"Rosie, you were out there for a long time… needed to release some stress?" Scorpius says sitting on a chair surrounded by Lucy, Molly, and Roxie. The girls laugh and Albus and Louis just squirm looking as awkward as can be. I blush realizing what he means.

"Actually…" I turn and look Scorpius right in the eyes. If he wants to play this game then let the games begin.

"Actually I was…" I say in a seductive voice. I walk up to him and rest my hands on his thighs while I leaned in only inches away from his face. I watch him gulp before finishing my sentence.

"…And thinking about you the whole time." I finish brushing his lips with mine but not fully kiss him. I lean back up and he's panting and sporting a boner. I smirked walking towards the door. I turn around before leaving.

"See you at breakfast tomorrow Scorpius, or maybe not… looks like you'll be having a long night tonight." I say looking at his face. He's blushing and his mouth is open just like my cousins in disbelief. I wink at him before walking out. Oh that felt way too good.


	2. Chapter 2: In That Moment

**Chapter 2 **

**That one moment **

I wake up to find that I'm the last one to wake up. I put on a shirt that barely covers my bum. I was still playing this crazy game with Scorpius. Why? Because I want to see Scorpius Malfoy crumble. I smirk evilly as I make my way down stairs.

Grandmamma would let us stay at her house till term. I never knew why? There were so many kids. I walked fully down the stairs and made myself a cup of coffee.

"Rose! Put some clothes on!" I turn to find Albus and Louis with their hands over their eyes. Scorpius is staring, the girls just shrug, and James and Fred are snickering at Scorpius.

"Why? I wear this all the time and you never complain."

"….incest…." James and Fred said coughing; I roll my eyes and look back at Albus.

"We have a guest!" He said. I smirk and look at Scorpius.

"Do you mind if I wear this, Scorpius?" I ask innocently. He smirks and I can tell he's still playing this game too.

"I'd rather see it off you, Rose." He says smirking. Albus and Louis punch him in the arm.

"Maybe you will…" I say seductively. The girls glare at me. Did they really think I was serious?

"Kids, I am going to Diagon Alley to get a few things. I expect you all to behave yourselves!" Grandmamma said pointing her finger at us. She apparates and Fred and James run to set up one of their pranks on someone… Oh crap. I grab my cup of coffee and dash up the stairs. I close mine and the girl's door. Roxanne, Dom, Lucy, and Molly are inside laughing. I sit with them for a moment before I decide to go take my shower. I walk into the bathroom and take my shower. I get dress and leave the bathroom to bump into someone.

"Sorry…" Scorpius says. He is only wearing a pair of pajama pants. I admit it, ok? He was gorgeous.

"It's… it's… ok" I say before walking away slowly. Really, Rose? I say to myself. I walk downstairs and outside. I sat at my little hideout thinking. I sat there for a long time trying to think of what I was doing. Was I really going to continue these crazy games? I panic when I hear twigs and leafs crunch under someone's feet.

"Rosie" He says smirking. How did he know I was here?

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"I watched you walk into the woods last night." He said. I don't feel upset, but I should, right? I sit on a large rock and just sit there confused by all my emotions.

"You ok?" He asks. He actually sounds concerned so I tell him.

"I'm just really confused…" I say and he smirks.

"I never thought of you as the lesbian type…" I push him and he just laughs harder.

"Not like that! Just with other things…" I say. He stops laughing to look at me. In that moment I saw a different Scorpius Malfoy. It wasn't the same guy I called a prick most of the times, it was a sweet, caring guy. He leans forward and kisses me. I never thought kissing Scorpius Malfoy was going to be this exciting. His lips moved with mine, his hands rest on my hips as mine get tangled in his hair. We only stop to breath and we keep going. I never wanted it to end, and it seemed he didn't either.

After a few minutes… or hours we stop kissing and we both sit there panting. He just stares at me. I don't know what to do or say so I sit there. Was it really a game we were playing all along, or was it all real? I didn't know which I'd prefer. We hear Albus and Louis calling Scorpius' name. He looks away from me for the first time and then back at me.

He kisses me short but passionately before getting up and leaving. I realize I can't move, so I sit there. The sun barely sets when I get up and go inside. I look at Scorpius for a moment before I realize I might love Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
